Vehicle control systems monitor vehicle power demands and selectively control one or more powertrain components such that an improved fuel economy can be provided. For example, during low power consumption activity, the vehicle control systems can transition the powertrain from operating an engine to operating a motor. Likewise, during high power consumption activity, the vehicle control system can transition the powertrain from operating the motor to operating the engine. Such transitions can cause abrupt changes in the sounds emitted from the vehicle. Unexpected abrupt changes in sound can be undesirable to a vehicle operator. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for improving the overall soundscape of a vehicle.